


Lucy Doll

by athenasun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, happy birthday natsu dorkneel, natsulu day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasun/pseuds/athenasun
Summary: [ONE SHOT] in which Natsu received a Lucy doll on his birthday.





	Lucy Doll

**Author's Note:**

> —in which Natsu got a Lucy doll on his birthday. my own way of celebrating NatsuLu Day, 2015.

**⇀★⇁**

"You got a lot of presents this year,  Natsu!" Happy remarks, whooping around with a fish comfortably munched in his mouth. He had mastered the ability to talk while his mouth is full, chiming in with the guild's meeting (though all his opinions were mostly dismissed by Charle).

Gifts were littered around Natsu and Happy's little lair. Natsu frowns at the site, his brows meeting at the center. "Where's Lucy's gift?" He scans the setting, eyeing the gifts wrapped in different hues. His eyes land on a pink-wrapped box with a yellow ribbon.

"Why do I sense Lucy in that thing?" Natsu asks, standing up to pick up the gift. The box seemed light, he shook it and heard something tumbling inside.

"It might break, Natsu!" Happy says.

"Don't think it's something fragile. So light." He brings the box to his nose. "This gift's definitely Lucy's!" He catches her scent in an instant and grins.

"Why are you so into Lucy's gift?" Happy inquires, his brow raising in inquisition. He had been teasing Lucy on liking Loki for some time and does the same to Natsu liking Lucy. He thinks the flame boy is getting quite obvious and he bets Panther Lily three jewels that a little more push Natsu will blush because of Lucy and be more and more obvious.

"She once said, on a mission, that she figured the perfect gift for me." Natsu fumbles at the ribbon. "I nagged her of course but she said it'll not be that thrilling if I knew."

"Oh.." Happy smirks, munching on his dinner.

Natsu completely unraveled the gift and there revealed a small figure, just the right size to hold in his hand. Both the salmon-haired mage and his blue cat stared at the doll.

"You gotta be kidding me." With a straight face, Natsu gulps after his statement.

"A stupid Lucy doll?" Happy admits, the air around them turning cold.

Happy contemplates on the doll, then noticed Natsu's intense moment of silence. He turns to him, not expecting the sight he stumbled upon.

Natsu heavily blushing, his hand covering his mouth. His cheeks were ripe red. "W-what the...Lucy.."

Happy slowly registers the scenario. The Lucy doll. Natsu blushing. Lucy at a past mission saying she's got the best present for Natsu.

"OH." Happy backs off at the realization. When Lucy said she knew the best gift for Natsu, he looked forward to it. That now, it's his birthday, he looked for Lucy's gift. When he saw that it's a Lucy doll...

_Did Lucy mean that the best gift for me is... HER?_

The thought inside Natsu's head roared, his chest ramming hard of mixed emotions. Lucy knew he sees her specially and more importantly... Lucy knows he needs her. The thought scared him. He knew Lucy is a smartass woman but not to the point of her being a psychic that she noticed what he has been hiding. How long had she known?

In the midst of Natsu's mental and emotional trial, Happy's realization swallowing him up, a knock on their door breaks through the panic. Being absorbed in their own little world, Lucy took a peek at their window and saw the two residents staring into the void.

She opened the door herself. "Natsu—" Lucy was cut through by Natsu's dash to her, in his hand is a doll: a figurine. "I really appreciate the gift it's just that..." His blushing face intrigues Lucy. It's the first time she saw Natsu like that. "...I need time to think my actions over!" His hands land on Lucy's shoulder. His eyes meeting hers, his cheeks getting redder, "Sorry for being too obvious!" With that he dashed off leaving Lucy.

"What was that?" Lucy asks, puzzled on the string of events.

"It's all because of your gift, Lucy." Happy sighs, sitting down in the middle of the gifts, when he notice Lucy is holding something.

"Lucy? What's that?" Lucy raises her eyebrows then gestures her hand up. She holds a rectangular box. "Oh, this is my late gift. The delivery sucked and I have to stop by personally to give this to Natsu."

"EH?" Happy gasps.

"What is it? That's the perfect gift for Natsu, right?" Happy stands up. He opens the rectangular box and a bronze key is inside. "It's a key holding the spirit of the Great Broom. Technically, if I make a contract with him, he could clean this lair of yours regularly."

Happy sits back again, thinking who the Lucy doll came from.  
  
  


* * *

 

 

**_FAIRY HILLS—_ **

 

"Nee-san, dO you think Natsu appreciated our gift?" Lisanna asks Mirajane.

"Yup! I even sprayed Lucy's favorite perfume all over it!"

**Author's Note:**

> republished first at [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/92051306-lucy-doll)


End file.
